Unfaithful
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: I don't know if she realizes how much this is tearing me apart. How it kills me inside everytime she leaves. I know she's going to see him. Story based on Rhianna's song 'Unfaithful'. Oneshot ROMY and ROBBY. Please R&R.


**Title:** _Unfaithful_

**Author:** _Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka_

**Category:** _X-Men Movie_

**Pairings:** _ROMY, ROBBY_

**Rating:** _PG-13 (T)_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own any of it_

**Summary:** _I don't know if she realizes how much this is tearing me apart. How it kills me inside everytime she leaves. I know she's going to see him. Story based on Rhianna's song 'Unfaithful'.

* * *

_

_**(Bobby's PoV)**_

The slight creak from the opening door catches my attention as I stare restlessly at the ceiling. She closes the door gently, cutting off the thin ray of light that penetrates the dark room, and heads to the bathroom as quietly as she can, not realizing that she didn't need to bother. I glance over at the neon green light coming from the nightstand.

2:17 am

She's later than usual, I realize. The faint sound of running water floats into the room as she turns on the shower.

I don't know if she realizes how much this is tearing me apart. How it kills me inside every time she leaves. I know she's going to see _him_.

She used to brush off his constant flirting; fight against his advances.

I think she only did it because of me.

I used to ignore how much the Cajun flirted with her, secure in the knowledge that she was with me and that it was me she loved. Maybe if I had fought for her, she wouldn't have stopped fighting him.

Sometimes, I wish one of us would just have the strength to end this, but then I think of the years we've had together and I realize- I realize that I'm not really wishing for it to end. I'm just wishing she'd come back to me.

I stood silently in the doorway, watching Rogue brush out her white-striped, brown hair. Only when she was sure she'd gotten out any tangles, would she set the brush down and apply her semi-gothic makeup.

I always liked to watch her get ready; the mundane task gave her a look of peacefulness that was rare for her. Now though, I can't stop the overwhelming pain that wells up inside of me. She's getting ready to go out with that Cajun thief.

I shove those thoughts aside as I slowly move to stand behind her. I watch a faint smile settle across her face as I wrap my arms around her and drop a lingering kiss on her neck.

"How long will you be out?" I ask curiously.

"Ah shouldn't be gone more than a few hours. The girls and Ah are just gonna be goin' ta the mall," she says as she finishes putting on her makeup.

With a suppressed sigh, I wonder why she even bothers lying about it. We both know she's not going to the mall.

"Ah've gotta get going," she says, giving me a quick kiss. "Bye, shugah."

As she closes the door behind her, I find myself once again wishing that it would all end - one way or another.

* * *

_**(Rogue's PoV)**_

I closed my eyes tightly, leaning against the door for support, as I tried to get Bobby's face out of my mind. I saw the painful expression on his face as I left - the hollow, depressed look in his eyes. The realization that I was the cause of that, hit me full force. How the hell did I get myself into this, I wondered. My stomach turned guiltily. How could I he doing this to _Bobby_?

I resolutely pulled out my cell phone and held down the '2'. The phone rang twice before I heard the familiar Cajun accent that always caused the butterflies to start fluttering around in my stomach.

"H'lo? Chere?"

"Remy, Ah'm not gonna be able ta make it."

"Somet'in' wrong, Chere?"

"Yes- No- Ah mean-" I let out a frustrated growl. "Ah just have a lot on mah mind today, and Ah need to sort it all out."

"Y' want Remy t' help?"

"No, I need ta sort this out on mah own."

* * *

_**(Bobby's PoV)**_

I can't decide if I'm stupid or just naïve. I'm not sure which one would be worse. Was it stupidity or naivety that led me to think she'd come back to me. I was probably the only one who really believed she'd be min again.

She ended it. She picked the Cajun.

_**Flashback…**_

I glanced at the clock for the thousandth time in the past hour. It was almost 11 pm. She had left this morning. She would've said something if she was going to be out for more than a few hours. What if something had happened to her?

I abruptly stopped pacing - when had I started? - when the door creaked open.

"Rogue-" I started, relieved, before she cut me off.

"Ah was at the park, must've lost track of time."

She must have seen the look of jealousy that flickered across my face because she gave me an odd look before continuing. "No, Ah wasn't with Remy. Ah went ta the part ta think. Ah've had a lot on mah mind."

She'd mentioned _him_, I realized with a sense of dread. She'd _never_ mentioned the Cajun to me before.

That could only mean one thing…

"We need to talk, Bobby."

Yep, it could only mean one thing and if the way she was acting was any indication, it wasn't going to be good.

"Ah shoulda done this a long time ago. Ah don't' really know why Ah didn't…

_**End of Flashback.**_

I shook my head miserably and finished off my soda, not paying any attention to Logan who had just entered the room.

"You look like you could use a drink, kid," he said a she opened the fridge and retrieved a soda for himself.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Logan, and this is a school. No alcohol allowed on the grounds."

I watched, somewhat curiously, as the older man opened a cupboard and twisted a screw. The panel in the back slid aside, revealing a stash of liquor bottles.

"Just don't tell anyone about this," Logan warned me, popping out the claws on one hand for a more dramatic effect.

He brought a bottle of scotch and a glass over.

"I'm guessing she finally dumped you?" he asked as he poured the scotch and slid the glass over to me.

I just nodded sullenly and took a long drink.

"Almost wish she would've picked you over Gumbo."

"Why's that?" Now he had me curious. Most people here had opted for Gambit over him.

"She was never in love with you. Don't get me wrong, she liked you, but you never had her heart. Gumbo, on the other hand, does."

"Why would that make you pick me?"

"You could never break her heart. Hurt her a bit, yes, but you can't break what you don't have."

I reached for the scotch and poured myself some more. Somehow, Logan's talk made me feel even worse. I had always thought that Rogue loved me. It was a big blow to realize the truth of Logan's words, and an even bigger blow to realize that I had been clinging to something I never had to begin with.

"Put that back when you're done with it," he said, gesturing towards the scotch bottle. "And I better not find it all gone, Ice Pick," he growled on his way out of the room.

**The End.**


End file.
